


i'd save you first

by wlwsantana



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr: brittanaweek, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwsantana/pseuds/wlwsantana
Summary: a one shot about the shooting episode of glee, except it's set in season 3 and santana can't handle being away from brittany when the first shot goes off.





	i'd save you first

**Author's Note:**

> was watching s4 and thought about how much brittana we would've gotten out of this if it were a season 3 episode   
ya'll enjoy i wanted to k word myself writing this

Mr. Shue writes _Last Chance _on the white board to kick start this week's glee club lesson. Santana sits in the front row with her legs draped over Brittany. Quinn and Rachel reside directly behind them, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's shoulder. Kurt and Blaine hang out with Finn in the back corner, opposite of Mike, Tina, and Mercedes. 

"What song do we have to listen to Berry sing today?" Santana teases. 

Rachel rolls her eyes and Quinn huffs. "Easy, San." 

Mr. Shue laughs and explains that before the kids delve into more serious topics for the week, he wanted to kick it off with something more lighthearted. Instead of hearing a ballad from Rachel or a sappy love song from Kurt and Blaine, all of them stand from their chairs and dance to the most frequent songs on the radio. For once, they all remember what they originally joined glee for-- to have fun. 

Brittany twirls Santana towards the door by her pinky. She sways the two of them back and forth and smiles. "I'm cutting out early to go to the bathroom, save me a seat in English?" 

Santana pulls her into a kiss by her cheerios jacket. "Of course." 

"I love you, S," Brittany says while pulling open the door to leave. 

The brunette grins, reaches around the door and pulls at the nape of Brittany's neck to attach their lips one more time. 

The door closes and Santana returns to the group, slinging her arm around Rachel and kicking her feet to the beat of _Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey. 

Once she song ends, Mr. Shue tells everyone to take their seats and lectures about what the rest of the week should look like. 

But within the next second, three things happen. 

The bell rings.

Mr. Shue claps his hands together.

And a shot fires. 

The sound of pounding feet and screaming echos from the hallway. And another shot fires. The screaming gets louder and pace of the pounding is faster.

Mr. Shue slams the doors shut and the locks click. 

Everyone is on their feet and finding a place to hide. Mike reaches for Tina, Kurt for Blaine, Rachel for Quinn, and Sam for Mercedes. 

Santana reaches for Brittany, but she's not there. Santana's heart sinks and panic floods over her body. She races to the door, but before she can reach the handle Mr. Shue has her by the arms.

"Mr. Shue let me go," Santana yells, "Brittany is out there. I have to get her."

A hand is over her mouth and the next thing she says is muffled. "She's alone, damnit. I need to get her. Please let me get her." 

Mr. Shue forces her to sit down next to Rachel, who takes her by the hand and squeezes tightly. 

"You cannot move from this floor, do you understand me?" He says firmly, "It's better there's just one of you out there instead of two."

Anger flashes over Santana's face. "Seriously? You're telling me if the girl you love was out in that hallway you would say that same thing? I don't give a damn what's better in this situation because there is no reason to use the word better when Brittany is out there scared and probably alone." She rises from the tile ground only to be pushed right back down, this time by a different hand. 

"Sit down, Santana," Quinn whispers fiercely. "She wouldn't want you to do this." 

Quinn takes her hand and inches closer to her. 

"She's going to be okay, we all are," she assures. 

Santana nods and leans her head back against the wall, accompanied by Rachel's head on her shoulder. She sighs and wishes she could rewind just a few minutes and tell Brittany that she loves her, too. 

She nudges Rachel and turns to her.

"Hm?" Rachel furrows her eyebrows.

Santana glances to Mr. Shue. "You have to distract him so I can get out of here and get Brittany. I can't sit in here while she's out there." 

"No way," Rachel shakes her head. "You don't even know where she is, she could be in a classroom safe for all you know. You'd be putting yourself and even Brittany in more danger." 

Santana grabs her hand and pleads. "Please," she gestures to Quinn who's in the corner consoling Tina. "What if it was her in the hallway?"

After pondering, Rachel sighs in defeat. Taking both of Santana's hands, she looks at her tearily. "Promise me that both of you will walk through that door again." 

"I love you Berry," Santana pulls her into a tight hug. "You should know that." 

In minutes, Santana is out the door and into the hallway. The silence is deafening. The lack of conversation or shutting of lockers. She peaks her head around the corner and sighs in relief when a blonde ponytail comes into view. 

Her shoes makes the only noise to be heard as she runs down the hallway. She yells down the bit of corridor that remains between them. "Brittany what are you doing? Come on, we have to-."

"Santana no!" Brittany yells. 

There's a second gunshot. The gunman runs and her body falls. Santana falls to the ground and Brittany shrieks, immediately rushing to her side. 

"Baby," Brittany's voice cracks. "Baby, can you hear me?" 

Santana mumbles while Brittany takes off her jacket and holds pressure over her shoulder. She takes her phone out of her pocket and calls Quinn, hands and breathing both shaky. 

"Quinn, help. Santana got shot, she's bleeding. I called the police but I don't know what to do I'm worried she's going to bleed out." She panics over the phone. 

Rachel's voice comes over the phone. "Flip her over, is there an exit wound?"

Brittany sniffles and nods before verbalizing, "yeah. Yeah it's through and through." 

"Hold pressure, it's okay Britt. Helps on the way, just breathe," Quinn's voice comes back into the mix.

Santana stirs and reaches a hand up to her shoulder as she comes to. 

"What the hell?" She questions weakly. 

"Stop, stay still," Brittany warns through tears. "It's okay, somebody's coming." 

Brittany holds the jacket and Santana's hand. "Somebody's coming," she sobs, "I promise somebody's coming. Please be okay. Somebody's coming."

"Hey, look at me," Santana whispers. "I'm okay, I'm with you. Remember that time at Cheerios camp where I almost passed out after runs? You kissed me to try and keep me awake." 

Brittany laughs, a tear falling off of her face and onto Santana's blood-soaked uniform. She leans down, pressing soft lips to hers. 

"Why did you come after me knowing something like this could happen?" Brittany croaks. 

Santana rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Because I love you. Kiss me again." 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me or recommend one shot ideas @pezbcrry on twitter  
read my brittana fic back to you !!


End file.
